Book Hell
by fruitcakebam
Summary: the kids get stuck in the book store at the mall overnight UPDATED please review!
1. Hurry up Mel

BEFORE BEING TRAPPED IN THE STORE!  
"Hurry up, Mel. Everybody else is waiting for us." Eric whined to Melissa.  
"Okay okay, Eric. Hold on." Melissa grabbed her backpack from the desk."Thanks for waiting." She said humorusly throwing her bag on her shoulders.  
" Yeah yeah" Eric answers quickly. " Lets go"  
The teacher ,Ms.Larson, says, "Im also looking forward to see your report Eric." "Yeah, great" Eric says trying to leave.  
"Im so glad your going to the store to buy books for reports. Im so glad to see my students trying to do work. I guess everybody is happy with this book report huh?  
Eric answers truthfully."Nobody wants to do your report.Were only going to the mall to hang out"  
"Oh" The teacher says surprised.That was a good thing everybody liked about Eric. He would say things everybody thought but never were willing to say."Then goodbye kids"  
They both run to find the rest of the group, including Lex. They were gonna be chilling at the mall all day, thanks to Taylor. Eric and Melissa ran two blocks after school. Melissa was staying later than the others so she could turn something in to the teacher. But nobody wanted to wait. Eric decided to wait for her but he never knew she'd take so long.  
They met up with the other kids in front of the mall.  
"Hey everybody, sorry we're late." Melissa said.  
Eric added" Yeah, its Melissa's fault." Everybody laughed.

For a while they went to the shops looking around. The guys being bored to death as the girls tried on every cute outfit they liked.  
Every shoe. Buying many things. They also stopped by for food in the food court. They looked around. HMMMMM...what to eat? McMurder?  
NO...they went to starbucks and jamba juice and sees candies and where ever else sold yummy things. It was about 10pm. Melissa needed to buy a book for her report. They all went with her. It was a very very big mall. It took them about 30minutes to walk over to the store.  
When they got there they could hear people whispering about the mall closing soon. But they didn't think anything of it.

They walked into the book store. Forcing Eric and Taylor to go inside too. They didn't want to. It was like a library but worse. You had to buy these books. YUCK they thought. Daley pushed them in.  
Melissa walked over to the shelves and looked for her books. She also went to pay for them. Jackson and Nathan stood looking at posters for sale. Lex went into the science section. Daley went to look at magazines.Taylor almost wanted to look through the magazines.  
But that meant she had to get up, and walk through the books.  
GROSS, so she sat down with Eric on a nice couch by the entrance waiting to get out. They talked about how stupid books were.  
Daley snickered.

It was getting late. Jackson and Nathan saw a nice poster that they wanted to show everybody. It was a humerous poster. Everybody loves humerous posters! They all walked to the poster, even Eric and Taylor! Melissa finished paying for the book. They all went by the window on their way out. But nobody else was around. ODD.  
"Maybe its closed" Daley says.  
"Thanks to Melissa, we'll probably be trapped here all night. " Eric adds.  
"Be quiet" Melissa says and she laughs. "Maybe we should ask the person in the store." Daley suggested.  
They agree and walk over to the counter."Hello? Excuse me"  
Nobody answered. The person had left. "Thats weird, nobody is around." They try to leave the store when they hear a loud noise.  
It was the book store being closed. The door was not open. They panicked banging doors and yelling for help. Nothing.  
They were trapped!  
"Once again, I blame you Melissa." Eric says. Everybody laughs.  
Including Mel."So what do we do now"  
"We stay the night" Answers Jackson. They all give him a worried look.  
Just then the lights turn off. Everybody screams.Then Eric switches on the lights. They all see that nobody is around but them. "Dang, we really are gonna stay the night."Taylor shouts.  
Taylor was right. They were gonna stay the night. 


	2. I get the couch

"What are we supposed to do We can't stay here. Im not staying the night!"Taylor screams im his face as she grabs onto Eric's shirt and brings him closer."What are we supposed to do..huh?"

"I-I don't know."Eric laughs."But stop freaking out! Weve been in way worse messes than this."

"I suppose your right." She said letting him go.

"Thank you..I know im right."He answers with confidence.

"But what are we gonna do? If were staying the night..."

"I get the couch!"Eric says and runs to the coach and sits down."Yep, I get to sleep on it."

"No you don't! I do!"Taylor scrambles over trying to push him off but shes not strong enough.

"I called it first."

"But I want it!"

Daley ran over to them and yelled."Guys, stop acting like little kids. We are trying to find a way out, and it doesn't help if you to can never get along." She sighed."Taylor, Eric got it first. Eric, don't brag." She left.

Taylor looked shocked. She looked over at Eric who gave her a small smile, and stuck out his tongue.

"But, Im a girl!" Taylor says.

Daley walks back."True. Eric give this lady the couch."

"Yeah, cuz im a lady."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter, I..." He thinks of something."I consider us equal."

"So your saying, guys aren't better than girls?"

"Well, I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Oh well. I still get the couch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it was really short but more is coming after this day.


	3. crazy

Daley answered with a smile."Well then I have an idea. You can split it. Taylor gets the first half of the night.Eric gets the next."

They look at eachother and says."No."At the same time.

"Then I have one more solution, " She pulls Eric and Taylor off the couch and sits down."None of you get the couch. Cuz Ill take it."She laughs , lay down and relax.

They sigh and walk away.

"So are we gonna get out of here?"She asks him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Jackson."

Taylor nodds and runs to find him."Are we staying the night?"

"Probably. But its gonna be okay."

"No its not! Were in a book store! A **_book_** store."Eric says walking up to them."Im already going crazy!"

"Calm down you two."Melissa says coming over."It'll be fine. There only books."

"Only books? Do you know what your talking about? Books are the center of all evil!"Taylor says.

"Just take one and relax."Melissa grabs a book, sits on the floor and opens to the first page.

"Yeah! I don't even read at school, when im supposed to. I won't read here either."Eric chimes in.

Jackson grabs a book behind them then scares them with it."Boo! read me!" He throws the book towards them and they quickly run back to the couch.

"Are they in denial?"He asks her, but she shrugs.

Lex walks up. So if were gonna stay the night, arent we gonna get thirsty?"

Nathan yells."not a problem anymore! everyone come see!"

Everyone runs into a door that leeds to a break room. They see a small fridge full of water and snacks for the employees."Were covered!"

"Nathan, wow. Im so happy you found this."Daley says to him.

"Thanks."

He says back.

"Now we got food, drinks, and a full night to relax."

"And try not to go crazy!"Eric says.He and Taylor walk away.

"Your not going crazy" Daley says. But since its kinda dark, Eric runs into a wall.

"Ow! Im not okay." He says and everyone laughs. Well, almost everyone. Melissa of course cares for everyone so she runs to him to help."That was kinda funny though."She laughs.

"It hurt."He mumbles."Im going crazy."

"Yes you are. I bet it did hurt, it was very loud."


	4. lighs are out

Just then, the lights go out. The lights get turned off every night so they have a timer. When they go off, they don't come back on until the next night time. They scream.

"Its dark..help me I can't see anything!" Taylor screams at everyone as she walks right into a shelf. The whole shelf knocks down onto the floor. A big CRASH! The books spill over the floor and Melissa slips on one."Taylor!"

"Sorry."

"Is everyone okay?" Daley asks.

"I guess so."Taylor says.

"But I think the shelf fell on Eric."she adds.

"What?!" Daley asks quickly."Eric?"

"What?"He asks.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."He laughs."I can't see."

"Are you okay?"

"Duh...well not really. I don't like this place.Its kinda creepy."

"Yeah it is."She sighs."I guess your right."

"I know."

"Did the shelf fall on you?"

"No."

"Okay good."

"Some body try to find a switch. But careful, don't run into

anymore shelves."Jackson says walking around.

he touches the walls looking for a switch."Anybody found one? Cuz I havent."

"I know where one is."Eric says.

"Where? Turn it on."

"I don't know where."

"But I thought you said you did."

"I do. Cuz remember when I turned the light on before?"

"Yeah."

"But thats when I was next to it. Now I don't even know where I am."

"Oh yeah, thats true.Keep looking everyone."

After ten minutes of looking, they eventually give up. But then they find a switch in the extra room and leave the door open so they can see better in the store.

There turn around to see the shelf Taylor knocked down.

"What a mess."Melissa walks over.

"Were gonna get in trouble!"Taylor screams.

"No were not."But then she says."well, maybe just a little. But not WE, YOU!."

"Hey!"

"Im kidding. Calm down."

But now there imaginations will run wild, uncontrolled.


	5. scary stories freak the minds

"lets tell scary stories!" Eric says.  
"Yeah, that would be fun. Its dark."Lex adds.

"yeah okay, but don't make them too scary.We are in a book store you know."Taylor says sitting down with them with a worried look on her face.

"I know."Eric says."Okay, who wants to start?"

"Ooohhhh I do!" Nathan says sitting with them and they are joined by everyone else."Its about a real haunted house I went to about 4 years ago.And this is a true story.Im not lying."

Everyone gets chills.

"I went to Green Meadow Road with my cousins. We were having a party and so we decided to take a walk.It was dark, and late kinda creepy looking. We walked about 2 blocks away from my two cousins Leroy and Betty's house and came onto Green Meadow Road."

'I heard of that place. Its supposed to be abandomed."Daley says.

"Its is."As he continues."So we got there about 12 pm. And since there was nobody around we just ran around like crazy.We kept saying how stupid it was and it wasn't haunted. But indeed it was!"

They shiver."Tell us more."Daley says.

"Okay so there we were. We went up to the most haunted house in Los Angeles. The old Shaftsburry house. The Shaftsburrys lived there about 100 years ago. Mostly everyone died in that house. Its very big, it used to be a church, and an old funeral home and a grave site in the back yard.But then it was transformed into a house in moved the Shaftsburrys. Then as they all died, people came to look at the house to buy it, but it doesn't seem like the Shaftsburrys have left the house. Nobody bought it. Everone came out running saying they will never come again.nobodys ever been there for years, only people daring to try to find a ghost or something spooky."

"Wow, that is spooky."Taylor says.

"Yep it is.So then we walked up to the door and opened it and came inside. It was dark and had lots of spiders and smelled really weird.It felt like there was another presenece other than me and my two cousins. It felt like somebody was there next to me watching us. I got so scared and we came up to a big mirror, then we saw some shadows behind us.It was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I just cant explain the feeling but I never want it to happen again. We just got so scared we ran out the door and never came back. But we had run out so fast and forgot to close the door.Then once we got back I stayed the night. And in the morning, my aunt was dropping me off at my house.And we passed by the Shaftsburry house. And we left the door open, and when we passed by, it was closed. It gave us all chills and I couldnt sleep alone for a month."

"wow, thats intense."Jackson says.  
"Yeah really spooky."Adds Lex.

"Has anyone ever played that one weeji board?" Eric asks changing the subject.sorry i cant spell weeji correct so im just gonna spell it like that

"No, are you crazy? Im too scared to do it"Melissa says.

"Id like to try it."Jackson says.  
"Its cool.But really weird."Eric tells him.

"You played it? "

"Only once, with my neighbor a couple of years ago. I think he still has it."

"Cool, tell them I wanna try it out."

"Wait, you actually played it?"Daley asks.

Eric nodds."What happened?"Lex asks curiously.

"Not much. We were supposly talking to a spirit but I dont know if it was really true. We used to be into a whole bunch of supernatural things.We tried Bloody Mary everynight until it finaly worked."

"What happened when you said it?"

"Well, we had a candle in there so it was dark but we could still see.Then once we said it three times, the candle blew out. We got so scared and never tried it out again."

"Wow. Thats creepy.I hope something scary like that ever happens to me."

Butr indeed scary things would happen to them all. If it wasn't real, it would just be there imaginations and dreams.Or not! HAHAHHAHA


End file.
